Titisan Kyai Kolodete
by Saxoness
Summary: Seishina mempunyai alasan mengapa dia membenci Tetsuna begitu dalam. Fem!Akashi and Fem!Kuroko


**TITISAN KYAI KOLODETE**

 **Character: Fem!Seijurou, Fem!Tetsuya, Masaomi**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

Mikrobus yang membawaku pulang bagai terjebak dalam gumpalan awan tatkala kabut senja mengungkung semesta raya. Dari kursi penumpang kulayangkan pandang keluar jendela. Bahkan sorot lampu depan tak mampu menembus kepekatannya. Kendaraan itu tak ubahnya siput yang hanya sanggup merayap di jalan raya. Mesinnya meraung melewati kelokan dan tanjakan, kilometer demi kilometer kian mendekati tanah kelahiranku, dataran tinggi Dieng.

Aku setengah berharap, kabut akan benar-benar menjelma menjadi gumpalan awan lalu menerbangkan tubuh mikrobus hingga ke ujung dunia. Aku, sedang tak ingin pulang sekali ini.

Kemarin, kuterima sepucuk surat dari bapak yang dititipkan melalui _Pakdhe_ Midorima. Bukannya lega, dadaku bak dihimpit batu kala memegang amplop putihnya yang seringan bulu. Bapak bukanlah sosok yang gemar menulis. Seingatku, hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun beliau menggoreskan pena di atas selembar kertas. Itupun sebatas mengukir tanda tangan yang gerakannya saja terlihat kaku. Sebagai petani bapak lebih terampil mengayunkan sabit, parang atau cangkul yang jadi pegangannya sehari-hari.

Kesepuluh jemariku membeku. Tak mampu merobek sampulnya yang nampak rapuh. Kupandang _Pakdhe_ Midorima yang terpekur di depan televisi. Tatapannya kosong. Berita politik tak mampu merebut perhatiannya. Hanya kepulan asap tembakau yang berhembus melalui bibirnya kian cepat dan tebal. Ragaku menggigil. Mungkinkah hal _wigati_ tengah terjadi di rumahku?

Andai sampulnya bisa mengirimkan peringatan kepadaku. Atau aku memiliki kemampuan meramalkan isinya. Tentulah jiwaku takkan jatuh dalam gundah. Kenyataannya aku tak diberkahi kekuatan supranatural. Hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan saat membaca isinya yang hanya sebaris kalimat, tak lebih.

" _Sei, Tetsuna arep diruwat. Ngesok rika kudhu bali_ _1_ _._ "

Tetsuna. Menyebut namanya membuat aliran darahku bergejolak. Dadaku bergetar merasakan makhluk jahanam bernama kebencian yang selama ini berusaha keras kulupakan, telah kembali.

Tetsuna adalah alasan aku meninggalkan Dieng dan menetap bersama keluarga _Pakdhe_ Midorima, 3 bulan lalu. Pada bapak serta _simbok_ aku tidak mengatakan ikhwal sesungguhnya. Alasanku hanya letak sekolah yang berada di jantung kota Wonosobo terlalu jauh dari rumah. Sementara sebagai siswa kelas 12 kegiatanku amat padat terlebih dengan adanya pelajaran tambahan guna mempersiapkan Ujian Nasional. Bapak tak pernah berprasangka buruk. Begitupun _simbok_.

"Yang Dieng, habis!"

Suara kernet mikrobus menyentakkanku dari alam kembara. Rupanya kami telah tiba di tujuan akhir. Kupejamkan mata sekejap demi menata gejolak batin lalu kuayunkan kaki menghampiri pintu. Tatkala roda mikrobus terhenti, aku melompat dan menjejak bumi kelahiranku.

Riuh rendah suara percakapan menyambutku di ruang depan. Rumah keluargaku yang sempit dipenuhi sekelompok ibu-ibu yang duduk beralaskan tikar. Beberapa tampak memegang pisau untuk mengiris berbagai penganan. Setengahnya lagi tengah merobek daun pisang yang menghampar panjang di atas pangkuan. Rupanya hiruk pikuk persiapan ruwatan rambut gembel Banyu telah dimulai.

Seorang gadis bergaun panjang warna hijau pupus masuk melalui pintu dapur. Tangannya menggenggam cerek besar yang nampak berat. Begitu melihat deretan gelas kosong di atas meja, dituangnya cairan hitam kental dari dalam cerek hingga nyaris penuh. Aroma wangi yang ditebarkan amat menggoda membuat para ibu serta merta menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Horeee ... Mas, pulang!" bagai sebutir peluru tiba-tiba Tetsuna menubruk perutku hingga membuatku limbung.

"Tetsuna!" kutegur dia dengan wajah merona. Malu pada sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang menatap kami diseling gelak tawa.

"Mbak, kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Sudah lupa padaku, ya?" tuduhnya sambil merengkuh pinggangku dengan sepasang tangan mungilnya. Rambut g _embel pethek_ _2_ nya yang sepanjang bahu dan membentuk ikatan kecil-kecil bak padi nampak bergoyang-goyang.

Berjengit, kujauhkan diri dari sentuhannya. Rambut gembel itulah alasanku membencinya.

Kuingat senja suram itu. Tetsuya kecil memanas tubuhnya. Berbagai upaya penyembuhan telah diusahakan. Jamu pemberian _simbah_ _putri_ , tanaman tradisional kiriman para tetangga hingga bermacam obat yang diresepkan dokter telah dicoba. Tetapi penyakitnya tak kunjung reda.

Lalu tanpa isyarat apapun Tetsuyna terbangun dengan rambut gembel. Aku menangis. Histeris. Ketakutan. Mengira Tetsuna tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dengan tangan gemetar. Aku terkesiap. Panasnya lenyap. Dia bahkan mulai menebar senyuman. Bapak tertawa lega. _Simbok_ tak hentinya mengucap syukur. _Simbah kakung_ lalu memberitahu kami. Tetsuna adalah anak terpilih. Titisan Kyai Kolodete, leluhur Dieng. Rambut gembel itulah penandanya. Dan semua harus memperlakukan dia secara istimewa.

Perlahan sifat Tetsuna mulai berubah. Mungkin karena perhatian yang amat berlebih yang dia terima, Tetsuna tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang nakal sekaligus manja. Namun dilain waktu tingkahnya aneh. Memilih sendirian dan tak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Sikap bapak dan _simbok_ pun ikut berubah. Tetsuna menjadi satu-satunya pelipur hati bapak dikala lelah sepulang berladang. Pun, bagi _simbok_ Tetsuna adalah pujaannya. Bahkan _simbah putri_ serta _simbah kakung_ amat memanjakannya. Sampai-sampai aku tak mendapat tempat lagi di hati mereka. Dongengan _simbah_ kini hanya diperdengarkan untuk Tetsuna. Tembang-tembang Jawa tak pernah lagi dilantunkan bapak sebagai pengantar tidurku. Tetsuna benar-benar telah merebut perhatian semua orang dariku.

Bukan sekali dua kuminta _simbok_ memotong _gembel_ Tetsuna. Tetapi selalu saja kudapat jawaban yang sama. Tidak! _Simbok_ dan bapak tidak akan pernah memotong rambutnya sampai Tetsuna sendiri menginginkannya. Itupun harus dengan upacara adat. Ritual ruwatan rambut gembel.

"Mbak!" teriakan Banyu memecah lamunan panjangku. "Ayo, ikut aku beli sepeda."

" _Moh_ _3_!"

"Pokoknya harus ikut!" ditariknya tanganku kencang. "Pak! _Pak'e_ Mbak sudah pulang!"

Tergopoh bapak muncul dari kamar. Beberapa bulan tak bertemu, sosoknya nyaris tak berubah. Hanya kerut di sudut matanya bertambah banyak tatkala tubuh kecil yang gesit dengan kulit kecoklatan terbakar mentari itu, mengulas senyum padaku. "Sei? Kamu pulang?" pancaran matanya menyiratkan perasaan lega.

Aku tak mampu mengurai kata. Lidahku kelu. Jantungku bagai mengkerut dipenuhi perasaan berdosa. Aku telah membohongi bapak perihal kepergianku.

" _Pak'e_!" potong Tetsuna. "Ayo, kita beli sepeda sekarang. Mas kan sudah datang."

"Sei, _ngesok_ Tetsuna diruwat. Rambut gembelnya akan dipotong," beritahu bapak sambil menatapku lekat. "Kamu temani adikmu cari sepeda, ya."

"Tapi, _Pak'e_ ..."

"Ayo, _Lik_ Kise sudah menunggu."

Mobil bak terbuka milik _Paklik_ Kise membawa kami ke jalan raya. Sisa-sisa cahaya senja di angkasa raya telah menghilang seluruhnya berganti kegelapan malam. Lampu rumah penduduk satu-persatu mulai dinyalakan. Dari kejauhan tampak berkelap-kelip bagaikan kunang-kunang.

Mobil terus meluncur menembus malam. Aku duduk diapit _Paklik_ Kise yang mengemudi serta bapak yang memangku Tetsuna. Kulirik sekilas wajah bapak. Siluetnya gagah dengan dagu kokoh yang menentramkan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Tetsuna. Hatiku bagai terpilin. Bola mataku memanas. Kerongkonganku terasa kering. Berapa lama sudah tak kurasakan sentuhannya? Tetsuna. Dia telah merebut segala yang aku miliki dahulu.

Di toko sepeda aku hanya mematung. Menatap lalu lalang para pembeli. Wajah-wajah cerah, senyuman merekah serta tawa bahagia terlontar tatkala sepeda yang diimpikan telah ditemukan. Aku mendesah galau. Berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Dulu, bapak pernah menjanjikan sebuah sepeda bila nilai raportku bertabur angka 9. Demi janji, dengan semangat bak prajurit berangkat ke medan perang kuhabiskan waktu melahap buku-buku di perpustakaan. Tak kuhiraukan bujuk rayu teman-teman yang mengajakku bermain. Pun, malam-malam kulewatkan bercumbu dengan berbagai rumus serta hafalan. Saat lelah dan bosan melanda kubayangkan sepeda putih berbadan ramping dengan boncengan di belakangnya membawaku ke sekolah. Ketika aku mampu mempersembahkan hasil terbaik, bapak melupakan janjinya.

Aku membuang napas. Mencoba mengusir bayangan menyakitkan tersebut. Mendadak mataku menangkap siluet sepeda impianku. Putih, ramping dengan boncengan di belakangnya. Jantungku berdegup kala mendekat. Lembut, kusentuh setangnya.

"Bagusnya."

"Iya, Dik. Silakan kalau mau harganya 2 juta," seorang pegawai toko memberitahu.

Aku tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mundur. Dua juta untuk sebuah sepeda? Tubuhku menggigil.

" _Pak'e_ aku mau sepeda yang tadi dipegang Mbak Sei!" tiba-tiba bapak dan Tetsunatelah berdiri di sebelahku.

Panik, kuseret lengannya menjauh. "Jangan, Tetsuna. Itu bukan sepeda anak-anak. "

"Pokoknya aku mau yang itu! Yang, itu!" dikibaskan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Jangan biarkan Tetsuna membeli sepeda itu, Pak. Harganya ...," aku menghela napas. "Dua juta."

Bapak menatap Tetsuna yang berdiri kokoh di sisi sepeda. Tercenung sebentar lalu mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah kalau memang itu pilihanmu"

Aku hanya terpana.

Malam merambat dengan pasti menuju dini hari. Sayup-sayup kutangkap dentang tiang listrik dipukul 2 kali. Jiwaku merapuh. Terguncang melihat bapak memanjakan Tetsuna tanpa batas. Kutelusuri langit-langit kamar yang tak tersentuh cahaya dengan mataku. Begitu gelap. Sepekat hatiku yang disusupi kebencian pada adikku semata wayang.

Marah. Kusibak selimut tua bergaris yang membungkus tubuhku lalu terhenyak menghadap jendela yang sejak semalam kubiarkan terbuka. Cahaya bulan tak nampak. Tenggelam ditelan sekumpulan awan. Angkasa bagaikan bunga yang layu. Suram. Aku mendesah resah. Melangkah menuju tirai pemisah ruang depan serta menyibaknya. Mataku bertatapan dengan sepeda putih milik Tetsuna.

Gemetar, kudekati benda tersebut seraya terus memandangnya. "Seharusnya kamu menjadi milikku," gumamku sambil menggeleng kecewa. "Andai kemarin aku tidak menemukanmu, pasti ..."

Aku tersentak. Ada 1 cara agar Tetsuna tak jadi memiliki benda yang sebelumnya kuimpikan itu. Merusaknya. Semangatku membumbung. Terburu, kuhela sepeda tersebut keluar seraya menjaga rodanya agar tidak berbunyi. Di teras tampak parang bapak tergeletak di atas _jengkok_ _4_. Kusambar sambil terus melangkah ke kebun.

Malam benar-benar sempurna gelapnya. Bulan telah menghilang tanpa jejak hingga langit tampak gulita. Sekali ini alam sungguh berpihak kepadaku. Memberikan kepekatannya khusus untukku. Ini pastilah pertanda restu. Kutegakkan sepeda Tetsuna tepat di tengah kebun. Seringai menghias bibirku. Esok pagi kupastikan airmata Tetsuna akan berurai. Kuangkat parang dan kuarahkan ke roda depan.

" _A'udzubillahi Minasy-syaithanir-rajim_ ..."

Keheningan malam pecah oleh lantunan suara bapak hendak mengaji.

Tanganku gemetar. Parang terlepas. " _Astaghfirullah hal adzim_. Apa yang telah kulakukan?" ketakutan, kupacu tubuh menjauhi rumah. " _Pak'e ... Pak'e_ ...," aku merintih pedih. "Maafkan aku," nyaris saja kurusak sepeda yang dibeli dengan uang hasil keringatnya.

" _Ruwatan_ mengandung arti _luwar saka ing panenung lan luwar saka paukumane dewa_. Atau lepas dari petaka juga lepas dari hukuman para dewa. Jadi dengan dilaksanakannya prosesi ruwatan rambut gembel ini, diharapkan anak-anak akan terlepas dari nasib jeleknya, dari kondisinya yang terbelenggu adaptasi, bisa juga melepaskan diri dari karateristik anak yang cenderung aneh sehingga kembali tumbuh normal sebagaimana anak lainnya."

Dari balik bangunan Candi Sembadra di komplek Candi Arjuna Dieng aku mencuri dengar petuah pemuka adat yang akan melakukan ruwatan potong rambut gembel pada Tetsuna serta beberapa anak lainnya.

Tubuhku masih gemetar. Dini hari tadi aku berlari tak tentu arah. Mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan berdosa yang mencengkeram hati. Akan tetapi sejauh apapun aku mencoba pergi, rasa itu tak bisa lenyap. Aku juga tak memiliki kekuatan untuk kembali pulang. Dan memilih bersembunyi di tempat ini.

"Anak berambut gembel sendiri dipercaya sebagai titisan Kyai Kolodete penguasa Telaga Balekambang sekaligus tokoh spiritual yang amat berpengaruh bagi kehidupan warga Dieng. Beliau merupakan nenek moyang dan leluhur kita. Kyai Kolodete yang juga berambut gembel ini sangat mencintai rakyatnya dan menginginkan agar mereka hidup bahagia serta sejahtera. Sebagai bukti cintanya itu dia menitis pada anak keturunannya. Sebelumnya anak-anak terpilih mengalami sakit panas yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat apapun hingga akhirnya rambutnya menjadi gembel. Karena berbeda dengan anak lainnya sifat mereka juga unik. Lebih nakal, manja, kuat bahkan lebih pintar. Dan sebagai syarat sebelum menjalani ruwatan, apapun permintaan si anak harus dituruti. Dari tahun ke tahun kita sudah melihat sendiri, berbagai benda diminta oleh anak-anak ini. Mulai dari tempe sebungkus sampai pernah ada yang meminta seekor sapi. Tetapi syukurlah, karena kita masih diberi rejeki untuk membelinya," pemuka adat melanjutkan petuahnya.

"Sapi? Ada yang memintanya?" seruku tak percaya. "Bukankah harganya sangat mahal?"

" _Yo mencen larang mbanget. Tapi nek ora ditukokake bocahe njuk lara malah ana sing ngedan_ 5," celutuk seorang bapak yang berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tak pernah tahu betapa besar akibatnya jika keinginan anak berambut gembel yang akan diruwat tidak dituruti. Jadi itukah sebabnya bapak mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuna semalam? Jantungku berdebar. Andai tadi bapak tidak menghentikanku dengan lantunan doanya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Tetsuna?

Tetsuna! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Tergesa, kudesak kerumunan orang yang menghalangi langkahku.

" _He! Rika pan mendi_ _6_?" bapak tadi berteriak.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu adikku.

Aku terus mendesak orang-orang yang sedang menonton. Tak kupedulikan protes mereka yang merasa terganggu. Mataku berusaha mencari di tengah kerumunan. Akhirnya kutemukan Tetsuna duduk di pangkuan bapak. Mengenakan baju putih serta ikat kepala senada. Angin pegunungan yang berhembus mempermainkan anak rambut gembelnya.

Di belakang Tetsuna, seorang pemuka adat telah bersiap memotong rambutnya. Di sampingnya ibu berbaju adat Jawa berdiri seraya mengulurkan cawan berisi air dari mata air yang telah ditaburi bunga setaman untuk menampung potongan rambutnya. Lalu sejumlah sesaji seperti nasi tumpeng, bubur merah putih, ingkung  
ayam, jajanan pasar dan aneka minuman ikut digelar.

"Jangan! Jangan dipotong dulu rambutnya! Tunggu! Tungguuu ...!" kusibak orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahku dan mendekati Banyu tepat di depan Candi Puntadewa.

"Mbak Banyu terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Tet-suna," napasku terengah. "Tolong ijinkan aku menyentuh rambut gembelmu sekali saja," pintaku mengiba.

Bagai mengerti isi hatiku, Tetsuna mengangguk.

Kristal bening menitik dari sudut mataku. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku mampu menyentuh, mengusap bahkan mengecup rambut gembel Tetsuna. Kelembutan serta aromanya melenyapkan segala kebencian yang sebelumnya bersemayam dalam jiwaku.

"Te ... terima kasih," dan kubawa tubuhku pergi.

Aku duduk mencangkung seraya mengawasi para pengunjung yang tengah berbagi sesaji ruwatan. Ada kegembiraan di wajah mereka saat memperoleh sesaji yang telah didoakan karena diyakini bisa membawa berkah. Sesungguhnya aku ingin larut bersama mereka. Menikmati rasa bahagia bersama. Tetapi hatiku terbelenggu oleh perasaan salah dan dosa yang amat dalam.

"Kenapa sembunyi di sini, Sei?" suara bapak mengejutkanku.

Aku tersentak dan melihat bapak serta Tetsuna telah berada di belakangku.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan dengan mata dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan. Andai aku melihat pemandangan ini semalam pastilah hatiku akan semakin dicabik oleh kebencian. Tetapi sekarang? Hanya penyesalan yang kurasakan karena telah menyakiti mereka berdua. Airmataku tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Sei, kamu menangis?"

Kutubruk kaki bapak, kucium telapaknya. "Maafkan aku, _Pak'e_. Maaf karena sudah membohongi _Pak'e_. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di rumah _Dhe_ Midorima karena menghindari Tetsuna. Aku ...aku benci padanya karena mengira dia lebih disayang _Pak'e_. Padahal ... padahal itu karena dia berbeda. Dan semalam ...," isakku kian kencang. "Aku punya niat merusak sepeda yang dibelikan _Pak'e_ untuk Tetsuna."

"Jadi itukah sebabnya sepedanya ada di kebun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Berdirilah," bapak mengangkat tubuhku " _Pak'e_ juga minta maaf jika terlalu sering mengabaikanmu," diciumnya puncak kepalaku lembut. "Tapi _Pak'e_ juga menyayangimu. Karena kalian berdua adalah anak-anak _Pak'e_."

"Ja ... jadi _Pak'e_ tidak membenciku?"

Bapak menggeleng.

"Juga tidak marah padaku?"

Lagi-lagi Bapak menggeleng.

" _Pak'e_!" kupeluk tubuhnya. Kuhirup aroma kasih sayang yang mengalir ke lubuk hatiku. Kini dadaku terasa tenang. Damai.

"Mbak!" Tetsuna yang sejak tadi mengawasi membuka suara. "Maafkan Tetsuna juga, ya karena sudah membuat Mbak sedih."

"Tetsuna!" kupeluk tubuhnya. "Harusnya Mbak yang minta maaf. Maaf karena Mbak sudah membencimu. "

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang Mbak sayang sekali padamu."

Mata Tetsuna berbinar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita coba sepeda Mbak."

"Sepedaku?" aku kebingungan. "Mbak tidak punya sepeda."

"Sekarang punya. Karena aku akan memberikan sepedaku pada Mbak. Soalnya ketinggian."

"Ha ha ha ... salah sendiri beli sepeda orang dewasa," untuk pertama kalinya aku mampu tertawa. "Ya, sudah ayo kita pulang sambil bersepeda."

Kubawa sepeda pemberian Tetsuna ke jalan raya. Dibawah siraman sinar mentari yang hangat, kukayuh menuju rumah.

"Yang kencang, Mbak! Yang, kencang!" teriaknya yang membonceng di belakang. "Biar kita cepat sampai!"

Sambil tersenyum kupercepat lajunya. Aku yakin, selanjutnya kami berdua akan menggoreskan kisah kehidupan persaudaraan yang indah.

 **END**

 **RnR?**

Keterangan :

1\. Sei, Tetsuna akan diruwat. Besok kamu harus pulang

2\. Gimbal yang tumbuhnya di bagian samping kepala di atas telinga

3\. Tidak mau

4\. Kursi pendek dan kecil dari kayu

5\. Ya, memang mahal sekali. Tapi kalau tidak dibelikan anaknya akan sakit bahkan ada yang menjadi gila

6\. Hei, kamu mau kemana?

 **Nggak sadar pernah buat cerita ini XD.**

 **Lewat ini, aku juga pengen mengenalkan kebudayaan ruwatan dari dataran tinggi Dieng kepada seluruh pembaca. Dann, maafkan saya jika Akashi dan Kuroko tampak sangat OOC (tuntutan peran, maaak).**

 **Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, yaa**


End file.
